


To Sleep, Perchance To Dream

by missjmelville



Series: August Fic Challenge [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Insomnia, Mental Instability, Sleep Deprivation, Stiles Has Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjmelville/pseuds/missjmelville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is falling apart piece by piece and Stiles can’t sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Sleep, Perchance To Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Day twenty-four of my august fic challenge. I can't believe I've made it this far. I've almost given up a dozen times but I keep pushing on.

Stiles can’t sleep. After everything he’s been through it wasn’t really a surprise and even when he does sleep he has nightmares. Nightmares of drowning in a freezing tub and failing to save his father, nightmares of the Nogitsune, of killing his friends and laughing. And now, thanks to reading The Dread Doctors, nightmares of his mother accusing him of killing her. Everything is falling apart piece by piece and Stiles can’t sleep.

Sometimes with Malia asleep next to him, her steady breathing and warm body next to his, he could catch a few brief hours of sleep but he hasn’t seen her for days. He suddenly feels like he doesn’t even know her anymore. He avoids thinking about Scott, it only makes things worse.

He cries until the tears won’t come anymore and lies awake to see the creeping pink of sunrise through his bedroom window. The sounds of his father getting ready downstairs are muffled and far away to his fuzzy mind. This feels worse than when he was possessed by the Nogitsune because he doesn’t even know how to fix this. At least with the Nogitsune they knew what to do to fix him.

He misses the times before Scott became a werewolf, he misses Allison, god he even misses Derek and Cora, Erika, Boyd, even Isaac. Before everything started really falling apart. 

Getting ready for school, actually going to school, making his way from class to class, it all just feels like struggling upstream against a heavy current. He feels sluggish and slow and to be home again in his bed? It never feels any better. Stiles can’t sleep.


End file.
